The container described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,842 is provided with a single constriction formed by two concave shoulders, each designed to receive one finger on a hand.
Nevertheless, such a container needs to be put down on a surface in order to be used.
The same applies to the container described in WO 98/31252 or in EP 1 421 874, which likewise has a single constriction shaped to receive two adjacent fingers, but which likewise needs to be put down in order to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,070 discloses a container that does not require to be put down while it is in use.
Nevertheless, the sole constriction provided on that container is formed by two deep recesses shaped so that they cover about three-quarters of the peripheries of the fingers that are received therein. Removing the fingers received in that constriction is thus rather laborious and the user runs the risk of damaging the coated surfaces, in particular when applying composition to the nails, e.g. a nail varnish.
Furthermore, none of those previously-known containers is suitable for passing from one hand to the other without being put down, without risk of damage to the coated surfaces and without risk of overthrowing.